The preparation and integration of multiple satellites onto a dispenser/launcher is traditionally an intricate and time consuming task. Typically the amount of time needed to integrate one satellite onto the launcher is many hours. For a large dispenser intended for launch of constellation satellites the number of satellites in a launch can be up to and above 100. This amounts to approximately 10 weeks integration time doing it the classical way.
There is thus a need for an improved payload dispenser and method for the same that improves the integration time.